Hide and Seek
by Mc Jagger
Summary: River and the Doctor decide not to go home. Instead they play hide and seek.


River sat back in her chair absently watching the controls. They had docked in Edinburgh for the night after a somewhat tiresome struggle involving clones and Daleks. After saving Scotland from its- and subsequently the World's- impending doom The Doctor had sighed and taken River by the hand.

"Thank you for saving the World." She said softly, looking into his eyes. He inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Thank _you_ for saving the World." He said with a slight smile. River bit her lower lip.

"And thank you for saving my life." She said. The doctor bowed low and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for saving mine." He whispered and looked up into her eyes. She felt a jolt in her abdomen and grinned wickedly.

"Not here." The Doctor said quickly; correctly guessing the reason for the shine in her eyes. He tugged her at hand and they broke into a jog.

"Anything you can do, I can do better..." River sang playfully, easily running ahead. The Doctor sighed (he wasn't exactly athletic but he hated to lose...).

"No you can't..." He said and caught up with a little difficulty. They continued to race each other until they reached the TARDIS where River slowed down and stood breathless beside it.

"I win." She said. The Doctor smiled and pushed her shoulders against the walls. She looked up at him and he smirked.

"No you don't." He said, and placed his hand roughly on the back of her neck. River shivered and closed her eyes.

"Yes I do." She said. The Doctor frowned and a low growl came from the back of his throat. He pulled River by her hair and flipped her around so she was pressed against him. He used his free hand to gently circle her left breast through her clothes. She moaned quietly.

"No you don't." He whispered and clicked his fingers. The TARDIS swung open. The Doctor pushed River inside and slammed the door behind him. She grinned at him.

"Alright. You win." She said. The Doctor laughed.

"Excellent." He said jovially- the sexual energy vanishing. "Let's play a game." He said, and clapped his hands gleefully. River visually deflated and sat on the controls.

"What sort of game?" She said, sounding bored.

"Hide and Seek!" The Doctor smiled and ran from the room. "Count to ten..." He said as he vanished down a hallway. River sat down grumpily on the Ergo chair. She did not count to ten. She sat twiddling her thumbs and waiting for The Doctor to come to her which, she reminded herself with a smile, he always would. It had been maybe half an hour and she was starting to get really rather mad at The Doctor. She looked at her watch and sighed loudly, tapping her foot on the glass floor. She stopped... perhaps she was imagining it but no- there it was again. A distinct moaning. A mixture of lust and loathing bubbled up in her stomach. If that bastard was getting himself off... She stormed out of the Controls Room and searched for the source of the moans. She frowned as it became apparent it was from the Doctor's bedroom. She stood outside for a second before throwing open the door but the curses she had been about to lavish upon The Doctor died on her lips as she saw two figures in the room. Neither had noticed her presence, so engaged were they in sucking the other's face off. River quietly closed the door behind her and stood in shock. As the lovers stood apart for a second the soft light from The Doctors red tinted light bulb threw both faces into clarity. Two Doctors. Two. River connected the dots quickly. The cloning machine the Daleks had been using. She looked around the room and sure enough the great wooden device was next to his bed. That was unlike The Doctor, she thought- not that she was complaining. She felt herself getting aroused watching the two half undressed figures and bit her lip HARD as the first spoke to the second.

"Get on your knees." The second leant in for a kiss but felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling his hair down- just as The Doctor had done to River earlier. "I said KNEEL." The first doctor said through gritted teeth, pulling him to the floor. The second groaned in anticipation. The first doctor ginned and ran his fingers though his hair. River knew what was coming next and slowly sank to the floor; watching the scene unfold. The first doctor pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and triumphantly placed them on the second who struggled to remain upright in his submissive position. "Blow me." The first doctor said and River began tracing her fingers over her nipples and down to her thighs. The second doctor slowly undid the firsts fly with his teeth as the first ran his fingers through his hair grinning and murmuring under his breath. He helped the second to pull down his Spiderman underwear and River gasped as his aching dick sprang up hard. She started feeling herself through her trousers- deliberately teasing herself the way The Doctor was teasing himself in the middle of the room. The submissive doctor was struggling but doing his best to take the others cock in his mouth. He slowly licked the shaft- starting at the left ball and bringing his soft tongue up to the tip of the penis where precum was leaking and slowly back down to the right ball. The first doctor hit him across the face and he gasped, his head jerking upwards. "Don't Tease." He said quietly, threateningly. River felt herself becoming moist and without hesitation she undid her trousers and slowly began to fuck herself with one finger.

"Yes." She whispered to herself feeling her stomach contort. She watched as the second doctor carefully took the others cock in his mouth and slid up and down it, using his whole body. The first Doctor threw back his head.

"Oh yes, good boy." He said breathlessly. "Faster now dear." He began setting a faster pace and fucked the submissive doctor's face- sliding his large dick in and out making all three in the room moan and ache. The kneeling doctor was desperate; his abdomen was on fire and his penis, still restrained by his trousers, was leaking precum. He began to hump against the first doctors leg; loving the feelings it sent through his spine. He moaned even louder. River desperately began to finger her clit as she watched the second doctor trying to get off. She wished she'd got her vibrator but it was in her room; all the way down the hall and she didn't want to miss a second of this. She'd just have to make do with her fingers, she decided, playing with her voluptuous breasts and sucking on the fingers she'd just removed from her pussy. At this moment the standing doctor began to jerk and came shouting incoherently. He pulled his dick out of the other doctor's mouth and sighed, falling to his knees. The second doctor licked his lips, trying to get every bit of cum in his stomach.

"Oh good boy." The dominant doctor said, stroking and kissing the other. "You excellent boy." The other doctor panted.

"Oh God." He said. "PLEASE get me OUT of these trousers." The first doctor tugged on his hair and placed his hand in between the second doctors legs; feeling his raging hard on. He grinned and stoked his fingers down the second doctor's chest.

"In good time, darling." He said. The second doctor moaned.

"I beg you please sir, please Doctor, oh God..." The first doctor grinned and pulled him to his feet. He began to undo his trousers and the second doctor groaned in relief. "Yesss." He muttered. "Thank you." River panted as the first doctor slowly got to his knees and peeled off the second's trousers. She shoved two fingers in her pussy and carefully plunged them in and out; arching her back and feeling the sweat on her neck. She moaned quietly and with her free hand began to undo the buttons of her white shirt. She was thankful she'd put on a bra that did up at the front today as she let her tits fall free. She caressed them and continued to fuck herself hard as the first doctor spat into his hand, stroking the others doctor's cock lovingly with his free hand.

"You're a good boy." He murmured. "Tell me what you want boy."

"I want you- to make me- come- oh-" The second doctor shivered and gasped. The first nodded and began stroking harder. The second bucked under his controlling hand.

"Beg for it." The first doctor said. His hands were slick with sweat and precum. He ran them across the second doctor's body, kissing and nibbling him before plunging his talented tongue into the second doctor's ear.

"Sir! Doctor! Please..." he panted. "I beg... I'm begging. Please make me come." The first doctor grinned.

"Very well." He placed his hand back on the second doctor's penis and began to play with it forcefully. The second doctor did not take much time to come violently across his own chest. The first doctor pushed two fingers into his seamen and held them out for the second to suck on. He clambered on all fours and sucked the fingers as eagerly as he had the others dick before. The first doctor collected the rest of the cum and began carefully circling the second doctors anus. He gasped and bucked wildly. The first doctor smirked and placed one hand on the second's cock; which instantly became hard again. He slowly pushed one finger into the submissive's arse, followed by a second and even- yes- he could just about manage a third. The second doctor arched his back and screamed.

"Oh God- please- now- I want you now." The first doctor wasted no time and jumped on his back. He knew to go slowly but as soon as his cock was in and the second doctor had turned into a puddle of arousal underneath him he began pumping his dick like a bull. He used the second doctor as a fucktoy for his own consuming desire- which was exactly what the second doctor wanted.

"Don't come until I tell you." The first doctor said. Suddenly, all the second doctor could think about was the ache and the fire coursing throughout his body centred on his penis. It took all his effort not to come.

"Oh Go- Oh Doctor-" He moaned, bucking his hips upwards. The first doctor slapped him hard across the arse.

"What do you say?" He said, rubbing the soft spot. The second doctor grunted.

"Thank you." He said, moaning with the heat.

"Thank you _what_?" The first Doctor said, slapping him hard again in the same place as before. He pulled his hair again and River nearly came- she loved it when The Doctor pulled her hair.

"Thank you...ngmph.._sir_." The second doctor said. The first doctor felt a fire across his loins and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He leant down and began to stroke the second doctor's cock hard and fast. They both started moaning in unison and River felt the heat crawl up her body. With one last slap across the second doctors bottom the first doctor leant in.

"Come for me." He said commandingly. River felt her muscles contract and she gasped as she came passionately.

"Oh God Doctor." She screamed- feeling the powerful orgasm rip through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut and let each of her muscles and bones be touched by the force of it. She sat, panting; a complete mess with her breasts hanging out and her legs spread. She opened her eyes to see both doctors staring at her with amused faces. The second one; now with the handcuffs dangling from his left hand and free to move about cleared his throat.

"You found me then." He said with a smile. "You win."


End file.
